Katzenjammer
by SensualTiger
Summary: Ein Trank, eine Explosion, eine Katze und Hermine Granger. Was es damit alles auf sich hat? Hier findet ihr es raus. Würde mich über Reviews freuen :-)
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy:

Eigentlich mag ich Zaubertränke. Eigentlich! Aber heute ist auch für mich diese Stunde die reinste Hölle. Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Scheiß Kater!

Wer war nochmal auf die Idee mit dem Wodka gekommen? Ach ja, Blaise. Der darf sich nachher was anhören. Wobei, der sieht auch nicht so gut aus. Ich musste grinsen als ich zu Blaise sah. Blaise hing nämlich mit dem Kopf fast vollständig auf dem Tisch und das obwohl er eigentlich einen Trank brauen sollte. Da geht's mir doch gleich besser.

Aber mal ehrlich, wer ist denn so doof und feiert bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, obwohl die ersten vier Stunden am nächsten Tag Zaubertränke sind. Ach ja wir, wieder musste ich leicht lächeln als ich an gestern Abend dachte. Das einzig Gute ist, dachte ich, dass auch die Gryffindors nicht gut aussahen.

Ist aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, schließlich hatten wir ja alle zusammen gefeiert. Ja, wir hatten alle zusammen gefeiert. Bei Gelegenheit muss ich Pansy fragen wie sie das geschafft hat. Aber als plötzlich nicht nur die Mädchen von Slytherin, sondern auch die Gryffindors im Raum der Wünsche aufgetaucht sind, waren alle erst einmal überrascht.

Zwar waren auch die Jungs anwesend, allerdings konnte man die gut übersehen, durch den Anblick der Mädchen. Denn alle Mädchen hatten Cheerleader Kostüme an. Ja alle, auch die über perfekte Schülersprecherin Hermine Granger. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter den ganzen Schichten Stoff eine so gute Figur verbarg. Verdammt was denke ich da eigentlich, es ist schließlich Granger! Besserwisserin, Streberin und gut aussehende... Halt! Jetzt reicht es aber! Verflucht nochmal wieso denke ich so über Granger? Vielleicht wegen gestern.

Am Anfang war die Stimmung ziemlich verklemmt gewesen. Kein Wunder, es waren ja auch die Gryffindors da. Aber nachdem irgendwer auf die super Idee mit dem Alkohol kam, wurde es endlich eine richtige Party. Zum Glück habe ich nichts von dem Punsch getrunken. Denn Potter, Weasley und noch ein paar andere, die den Punsch getrunken hatten, waren circa nach einer Stunde völlig von der Rolle gewesen und haben sich aufgeführt wie die Tiere. Wahrscheinlich wieder eine neue Erfindung der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Die Mädchen jedoch hatten wirklich eine super Show geboten. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, hatten sie alle Hemmungen verloren und boten eine super Tabledance-Nummer. Selbst unsere immer so genaue Miss Granger hat sich mit auf die Tische gestellt und getanzt. Und wie Sie getanzt hat. Allein wenn ich nur daran denke bekomme ich wieder einen Ständer. Verdammt nochmal! Das war aber auch eine heiße Nummer gewesen.

Erst hatte sie sich nur ganz langsam auf dem Tisch bewegt, dann jedoch wurden ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und dank Ihres Kostüms hatte man auch noch eine super Aussicht. Ihre Beine waren so lang und endlos in dem kurzen Rock erschienen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und man hätte ihr Höschen gesehen. Das Oberteil des Kostüms hatte eigentlich nur aus einem Stück Stoff bestanden, das gerade so das Nötigste verdeckt hatte. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen konnte man ihre Brüste dabei beobachten wie sie auf und ab hüpften. Und was für Brüste. Das muss mindestens Körbchengröße C sein. Ohne dass ich es wollte, glitt mein Blick zu Granger in der hintersten Reihe. Da auch sie wohl nicht so gut drauf war, hatte sie heute einen Knopf mehr an Ihrer Bluse geöffnet als sonst. Und siehe da, was das für ein schöner Anblick ist. Verdammt! Denke ich wirklich an die Brüste von Granger? Na super. Der Tag wird ja immer besser.

„Mister Malfoy, ich denke Sie sollten nun die Froschaugen hinzugeben, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass der Tank gleich in die Luft fliegt!" sagte Professor Snape. Verdammt! Schnell gab ich die Froschaugen in meinen Tank. Ich glaube heute schaffe es selbst ich nicht, dass der Tank korrekt ist. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde jemand darauf Samba tanzen. Da darf man ja wohl auch mal einen Tank vermasseln.

Zum Glück bin ich Snape´s Lieblingsschüler, sonst hätte mich das jetzt eine Menge Hauspunkte gekostet. Die Gryffindors hatten leider nicht so viel Glück. In der ganzen Stunde hatte Snape ihnen glaube ich schon hundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es so doch mal den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Die einzige die trotz des schlechten Zustandes immer noch keine Hauspunkte verloren hatte, war Hermine Granger. welch ein Wunder. Verdammt noch mal, jetzt denke ich schon wieder an Granger. Das muss jetzt endlich aufhören!

Auf einmal gab es neben mir eine große Explosion.

Was dann passierte hätte wohl keiner für möglich gehalten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine Granger:

Mein Kopf! Ich fühle mich einfach nur beschissen. Aber ich musste ja auch Ginny´s Betteln nachgeben und mit zu dieser blöden Feier gehen. Aber zumindest hatten wir unseren Spaß. Wer hätte gedacht dass man mit den Slytherins so gut feiern kann. Ich schaute ohne es zu wollen in Richtung eines ganz bestimmten Slytherin. Malfoy sieht heute auch nicht ganz so fit aus.

Ich lächelte vor mich hin als ich an gestern Abend (oder besser heute Morgen) dachte. In diesem Kostüm hatte ich mich erst überhaupt nicht wohl gefühlt. Als ich jedoch die Blicke der männlichen Anwesenden bemerkt hatte, war ich immer mutiger geworden.

Aber warum ich auf diesen Tisch gestiegen bin kann ich auch nicht mehr sagen. Aber es war es wert! Als ich so auf dem Tisch getanzt hatte, hatte ich sehr wohl bemerkt dass auch Malfoy seine Augen nicht von mir nehmen konnte. Warum genau ist das eigentlich für mich wichtig gewesen? Es ist schließlich Malfoy!

Wobei auch ich zugeben muss, dass er gestern einfach zum Anbeißen ausgesehen hat. Das Hemd war nicht ganz zugeknöpft gewesen und man konnte sich gut vorstellen wie sein restlicher Körper aussah. Jetzt reicht es aber Hermine! Reiß dich am Riemen und konzentriere dich auf den Trank und denk nicht ständig über Malfoy nach! Gedacht, getan. Nun, zumindest in den nächsten zwei Minuten. Dann gab es auf einmal eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion in der Reihe von Malfoy.

Ich und alle anderen versteckten uns automatisch unter den Tischen. Was bei Merlins Bart war das denn? Kann eigentlich nur der Tank von Neville gewesen sein. Hoffentlich ist Malfoy nichts passiert. Verflucht nicht schon wieder Malfoy!

„Mister Longbottom! Was haben Sie jetzt wieder angestellt?" Selbst Snape der immer ruhig blieb, konnte sich kaum noch davon abhalten, Longbottom ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen. „Es tut mir leid" stottert Neville. Der Arme, aber selbst schuld, wenn man nie richtig aufpasste.

„Geht es allen gut?" fragte Snape, nachdem er Neville mit seinem Blick fast getötet hatte. Überall kamen Ja-Rufe. Nachdem sich alle zu Wort gemeldet hatten bis auf Malfoy fragte Snape: „ Mister Malfoy? Wo sind Sie?" Als keine Antwort kam war auch ich nicht mehr sicher dass alles in Ordnung war. Wo konnte er nur sein?

Auf einmal war ein leises Geräusch zu hören. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Oder? Ich lies meinen Blick aus Intuition unter den Tischen durch gleiten. Tatsächlich. Dort wo gerade noch Malfoy gesessen hatte war nun ein kleines weißes Kätzchen zu sehen. OH wie süß! Aber …. das kann doch nicht Malfoy sein; oder doch?

Snape, der das Geräusch auch richtig erkannt hatte, ging gerade um die Tische herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Mister Malfoy?" wieder lies das Kätzchen ein Miauen hören und sah aus als wollte es jeden Moment im Erdboden verschwinden.

„ALLE RAUS HIER! BIS AUF SIE, MISTER LONGBOTTOM!" Nun war es auch mit der Beherrschung von Snape vorbei. Neville hatte es wirklich geschafft einen Trank zu brauen, der einen in ein Tier verwandelte. Eigentlich eine gute Leistung. Jetzt möchte ich aber nicht mit ihm tauschen.

Alle machten sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub. Bis auf mich, denn in dem Moment in der ich meine Tasche hochhob begegnete ich dem Blick der Katze und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

Draco Malfoy:

Nach dem der Krach vorbei war, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, jedoch gehorchte mir mein Körper nicht mehr. Warum zum Teufel …... WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS? Ich hatte gerade an mir herab geschaut um zu sehen ob ich verletzt war. Jedoch sah ich nicht meinen Körper sondern den einer kleinen Katze.

Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! ICH BIN EINE KATZE! Das wirst du mir büßen Longbottom. In dem Moment in dem ich mir gerade ausmalte wie ich Neville unermessliche schmerzen zufügen könnte, hörte ich meinen Namen „Mister Malfoy?".

Na super und wie soll ich mich jetzt bemerkbar machen? Bleibt wohl nur eins, dachte ich mir und versuchte zu Miauen. Sieh einer an, scheint zu funktionieren! Snape kam um den Tisch. Er wird bestimmt gleich alles wieder gerade rücken. „ALLE RAUS HIER! BIS AUF SIE, MISTER LONGBOTTOM!" Warum schickt er alle raus? Ich will wieder zurück verwandelt werden, verdammt aber auch!

Aus keinen bestimmten Grund wanderte mein Blick nach hinten und als ich Granger sah, die gerade Ihre Tasche aufheben wollte, konnte ich nur noch an eines denken: Ich auf ihr. In ihr. Bei ihr. Hauptsache sie!

Wie von allein machten sich meine kleinen Pfoten auf den Weg zu ihr. Mit jedem Schritt den ich näher kam, hatte ich das Gefühl mich zu verändern und größer zu werden. Als ich vor ihr stand war ich zum größten Teil wieder ich selbst. Bis auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass ich Katzenohren hatte, einen Schwanz und komplett nackt war. Aber all das bekam ich nicht mit. Als ich bei ihr war, dachte ich noch kurz: wie hübsch sie doch war.

Im nächsten Moment zog ich sie an mich, lies meine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern und die andere an ihre Hüfte. Ein letztes Mal sah ich ihr in die Augen und dann überwand ich die letzte Distanz und küsste sie.

Was das wohl für ein Tank war?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine Granger:

Er kommt auf mich zu. Er verwandelt sich. Bei Merlin was passiert hier?! Doch auch als er schließlich vor mir stand konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte mich nicht von seinem Anblick losreißen. Verdammt sieht der gut aus.

Da er nackt war konnte ich alles, und wirklich ALLES, sehen. Meine Musterung wurde jedoch unterbrochen als er mich auf einmal an sich zog. Was hat er denn jetzt vor? Er wird doch nicht …. Doch er tat es. Er küsste mich. Und wie er küssen konnte. Gerade als er seine Zunge an meinen Lippen entlang fahren ließ wurde er auf einmal weggezogen. Halt mach weiter …. Ach ja das ist ja Malfoy. Mir sollte das eigentlich nicht gefallen.

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken zurückkam sah ich etwas sehr Merkwürdiges. Ron stand vor mir und versuchte eine kleine weiße Katze unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihm sein Gesicht zerkratzte. „Schluss jetzt!" Snape ging auf die beiden zu und versuchte die Katze von Ron los zubekommen. Erst als er sagte „Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie nicht das nächste halbe Jahr nachsitzen wollen, hören Sie jetzt gefälligst auf." Siehe da, das schien zu klappen. Denn die Katze hörte auf Ron das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Aber Malfoy ging auch nicht zu Snape sondern wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zu mir machen. Hätte Snape nicht in diesem Moment einen Schlafzauber auf ihn gesprochen, wäre er wieder zu mir gegangen und hätte weiß Gott was mit mir gemacht.

„Das könnte jetzt zu einen Problem werden" sagte Snape zu niemand bestimmtem. „Mister Weasley und Mister Potter, Sie werden umgehend den Direktor informieren." „Aber Hermine..." wollte Harry gerade ansetzten, als er von Snape unterbrochen wurde. „Nichts aber. Sie gehen auf der Stelle!" Nachdem Harry und Ron gegangen waren, waren nur noch Neville, der mittlerweile aussah wie ein Geist, ich und Snape im Klassenzimmer. Ach und natürlich Malfoy in Gestalt einer Katze.

Das kann ja jetzt lustig werden, dachte ich als Snape sich nun zu uns umdrehte. „Miss Granger, Sie werden Mister Malfoy hier in den Krankenflügel bringen. Sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey was hier passiert ist. Sie soll Mister Malfoy durchchecken. Sollte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandeln geben Sie mir sofort Bescheid. Mister Longbottom, Sie werden mir ganz genau aufschreiben, was, wann und wie Sie es in Ihren Trank gegeben haben und wenn es den ganzen Tag dauert."

Der Arme Neville. Aber nun wie sollte man sonst herausfinden was er da zusammen gebraut hatte, schließlich hatte Snape den Trank gleich nach der Explosion verschwinden lassen. Aber warum genau musste ich Malfoy in den Krankenflügel bringen? Ich hatte wahrscheinlich keine Wahl.

Als Neville sich an seinen Platz setzte und begann alles aufzuschreiben was ihm noch einfiel, beugte ich mich zu der schlummernden Katze hinunter und hob sie auf. „Professor Snape?" Ich weiß ich sollte nicht fragen aber ich musste einfach. Nachdem Snape mir zugenickt hatte stellte ich meine Frage: „Warum hat sich Malfoy zurück verwandelt als er auf mich zukam und nun ja, warum hat er mich geküsst?"

Na super jetzt hält er mich wahrscheinlich für die dümmste Person nach Neville. „Das, Miss Granger kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht beantworten. Ich denke, dass Mister Longbottom einen Trank entwickelt hat der nicht nur das Aussehen beeinflusst, sondern auch unser Handeln. In welchem Umfang jedoch, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Und nun bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel."

Jetzt bin ich aber froh. Wenn nicht mal Snape wusste was hier gerade passiert war, dann konnte es auch für mich ein Rätsel sein. Aber ich mochte Rätsel. Ich werde herausfinden was und warum das alles passiert war. Als ich mich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machte, schlief die kleine Katze friedlich in meinen Armen. Bevor ich mich versah begann ich das weiche Fell der Katze zu streicheln. Wie weich es war. Kein Vergleich zu Krumbeins. Auch Malfoy schien meine Streicheleinheiten zu genießen, denn er begann zu schnurren. Ob er auch als Mensch schnurren konnte? Ich würde ihn gerne dazu bringen. HALT! Das ist Malfoy. Ich muss wirklich mit diesen Gedanken aufhören.

Als ich den Krankenflügel fast erreicht hatte, merkte ich wie sich Malfoy zu bewegen begann. Ob alles in Ordnung war? Ich lief noch ein bisschen schneller. In dem Moment in den ich die Tür gerade öffnen wollte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Malfoy immer schwerer wurde. WAS zum?…... Malfoy wurde wirklich immer schwerer, merkte ich nachdem ich auf meine Arme herab geschaut hatte. Er begann sich wieder zu verwandeln. VERDAMMT wieso immer bei mir?

Gerade als Malfoy mir zu schwer wurde und ich ihn hätte fallen lassen müssen, schlug er seine Augen auf und landete auf allen Vieren vor mir. Jedoch blieb er nicht lange dort unten. Er erhob sich (nun wieder komplett als Mensch, nun ja bis auf die Ohren und den Schwanz, und wieder vollständig NACKT) und sah mich schon wieder so komisch an. „Streichele weiter" hörte ich eine dunkle, rauchig klingende Stimme die so gar nicht nach Malfoy klang. „Waaass..." Er kam noch ein Stück näher und sagte wieder „Streichele weiter!"

Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. WIRKLICH. Aber ich machte was er mir sagte. Ich erhob meine Hand und ließ sie in Richtung seiner Haare wandern. Ich wollte immer schon wissen wie die sich anfühlten. Verdammt hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Egal. In dem Moment in dem meine Hand sein Haar berührte konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. So seidig und geschmeidig. Ohhh und ja er kann also auch als Mensch schnurren. Wieso machte ich das nochmal? Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Doch bevor einer von uns beiden noch etwas anderes tun konnte, wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel von Innen geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey sah hinaus. „Was genau geht hier vor sich?" Gute Frage, wenn Sie eine Antwort haben, können Sie es mir sagen, dachte ich mir. Ich nahm jedoch sofort meine Hand runter, was mit einem bösen Blick von Malfoy einbrachte.

Nachdem Malfoy und ich den Krankenflügel betreten hatten (wohl gemerkt ging Malfoy so nah bei mir, dass wir uns ständig irgendwo berühren mussten) erklärte ich Madam Pomfrey was im Zaubertränkeunterricht passiert war. „Das könnte wirklich ein Problem werden" sagte Madam Pomfrey nach meinem Bericht.

In der ganzen Zeit, während ich gesprochen hatte, war Malfoy ständig auf Körperkontakt aus gewesen. (Zum Glück hatte er sich, als wir eingetreten waren, in eine Decke gewickelt die neben der Tür auf einem Stuhl gelegen hatte). Er versuchte sogar mich wieder dazu zu bringen in zu streicheln. „Verdammt Malfoy! Lass das endlich!" Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Verdammt! Ich will nicht ständig Malfoy berühren. Nun ja irgendwie wollte ich es doch, aber es war verdammt noch mal Malfoy.

Der war von meinem Ausraster überhaupt nicht beeindruckt und machte einfach weiter. Erst als Madam Pomfrey zwischen uns gehen wollte und gerade eine Hand in meine Richtung ausgestreckt hatte, kam Bewegung in Malfoy. So schnell, dass ich es überhaupt nicht mitbekam, zog mich Malfoy an sich und sprang mit mir (ja sprang, wie eine Katze eben) etwa drei Meter zurück.

Das Erschreckendste jedoch war, was er in dem Moment sagte als wir wieder sicher landeten. „MEINS!"

BITTTTTTEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS?

Wie wird es wohl weitergehen und was will die Katze in Draco von Hermine?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy:

Mmmmmhhhhh. Schnnnnnuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr. Ja weiter streicheln.

Moment. Wo bin ich eigentlich und was war passiert?

Das Letzte an was ich mich erinnerte war, dass ich Weasley das Gesicht richtig schön zerkratzt hatte.

Das hatte er aber auch so was von verdient. Schließlich hat er mich von Hermine weggezogen. HALT! Hermine? Es ist Granger verdammt! Aber der Kuss war der Hammer gewesen. Verdammter Weasley. Er kann froh sein, dass ich nur eine Katze war, sonst hätte er jetzt ganz andere Verletzungen als so ein paar Kratzer.

Aber wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Frage. Was war danach passiert und wo bin ich?

Während ich versuchte mir darüber klar zu werden, was passiert war, bemerkte ich, dass ich von irgendjemandem getragen und gestreichelt wurde. SCHNURR. Streicheln...

Wer auch immer das ist, er hat unglaublich tolle Hände. Mit trägen aber gleichmäßigen Bewegungen glitten die Hände immer von meinem Kopf bis zu Ende meines Rückens.

Ach verdammt... Egal was passiert war, Hauptsache die Hände streichelten weiter.

Ich will auch auf dem Bauch gestreichelt werden! Ich versuchte mich herum zudrehen, jedoch führte das dazu, dass die Hände mit den Liebkosungen aufhörten und wir uns schneller bewegten.

Durch die neue Position konnte ich nun einen Geruch wahrnehmen, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Hermine!

Ich merkte wie mein Körper sich wieder veränderte. In dem Moment in dem ich meine Augen aufschlug, wurde ich fallen gelassen. Zum Glück (nun ja wenn man das Glück nennen konnte) war ich eine Katze und landete auf meinen vier Pfoten.

Doch ich werde bestimmt nicht hier unten bleiben. Ich richtete mich auf als ich merkte, dass ich meinen Körper wieder hatte.

Und siehe da. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Es war Hermine gewesen die mich getragen hatte. Verdammt! Granger und nicht Hermine. Aber auch egal.

Sie soll mich endlich weiter streicheln! „Streichele weiter", sagte ich zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „ Waaass..." kam es daraufhin nicht ziemlich schlau von der Schülersprecherin. „Streichele weiter!" sagte ich noch einmal, nachdem ich noch ein Stück näher zu ihr getreten war.

Na endlich! Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ sie in mein Haar wandern und begann wieder mit den Streicheleinheiten. SCHNNNNNNNNUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR

JA genauso ist es gut. Aber verdammt, dass reicht noch nicht. Ich will noch ganz andere Dinge von dir, dachte ich mir. Ich will dich ganz langsam ausziehen und dich mit meiner rauen Zunge von oben bis unten liebkosen. Ich würde an deinem Hals anfangen und ganz langsam über deine Schultern weiter hinunter wandern. Bei deinen Brüsten könnte ich mich unendlich lang aufhalten. Jedoch würde ich auch noch tiefer gehen wollen. Erst dort würde ich wirklich meine Zunge einsetzten. Ich würde...

„Was genau geht hier vor sich?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, die anscheint gerade die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet hatte. Gar nichts! Verdammt, durch die Unterbrechung hatte Granger (na geht doch) wieder mit dem streicheln aufgehört. Meinem düsteren Blick ignorierend, betrat Granger den Krankenflügel und ich weiß nicht warum aber ich musste ihr einfach folgen.

Nachdem die Tür hinter uns geschlossen wurde, begann Granger mit einem Bericht was im Unterricht alles passiert war. Ich hörte ihr nicht zu. Warum auch. Da ich bemerkt hatte das ich nackt war, hatte ich mir eine Decke um gewickelt, auch wenn ich die Blicke von Hermine auf mir sehr genossen hatte. Ich will dass sie mich verdammt nochmal wieder berührt. Egal wie! Ich dachte Madam Pomfrey hätte was gesagt, aber wie schon gesagt, es war mir egal. ICH WILL WIEDER GESTREICHELT WERDEN! Ich versuchte alles damit ich wieder ihre Hand auf mir spüren konnte. Ok. Einfach ihre Hand nehmen ging nicht, da sie sie immer wieder wegzog. Vielleicht wenn ich mich mehr an sie lehne.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Lass das endlich!" kam daraufhin von Granger.

Oh. Siehe da. Zumindest eine Reaktion. Aber sie machte immer noch nicht weiter. Also ich wette ich halte länger durch.

Wasss... Da kam eine Hand in mein Blickfeld und diese Hand wollte Hermine offensichtlich von mir trennen. NIEMALS! Ich packte mir Hermine und zog sie ganz fest an meinen Körper. Aber um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, sollte ich lieber noch ein bisschen Platz zwischen uns bringen. Diese Gedanken schossen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf.

Mein Körper gehorchte genauso schnell wie mein Gehirn. Ich sprang aus dem Stand, mit Hermine in meinen Armen, mindestens drei Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Madam Pomfrey.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun als dieses Wort aus meinem Mund kam, jedoch fühlte es sich einfach richtig an. „MEINS!"

Nachdem ich meinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, wurde mir klar was ich da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. VERDAMMT. Wie komme ich eigentlich darauf Hermine als Meins zu bezeichnen. Verdammt. Granger und nicht Hermine.

Die sah mich übrigens auch an als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Nun gut bis zu einem gewissen Punkt konnte ich das nachvollziehen. „Mister Malfoy, bitte beruhigen Sie sich" sprach mich nun Madam Pomfrey an. Warum soll ich mich beruhigen. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Nun ja bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nicht will das mich jemand von Hermine (verflucht ich gebe es auf) trennt. „Bitte Malfoy beruhige dich, du machst mir Angst" mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein. Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben. DU nicht! Warum hast du Angst? Da fiel mein Blick auf ein Fenster in dem ich mein Spiegelbild sah. OK. Jetzt wusste ich warum sie Angst hatten.

Ich sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Horrorfilm. Nicht nur das ich Katzenohren hatte (die hektisch in alle Richtungen hin und her schnellten) meine Augen sahen auch noch aus wie die einer Katze. Jedoch leuchteten meine Augen in einem strahlenden Rot. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich noch meine Oberlippe so zurückgezogen, dass es aussah als würde ich fauchen. Verdammt!

Mein Blick glitt wieder zu Hermine in meinem Armen. Über die ganze Zeit hatte ich sie nicht losgelassen. „Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht fürchten. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun." Schon wieder wusste ich nicht warum ich das sagte, jedoch wusste ich das es richtig war. „In Ordnung." Hermine schien mir zu glauben, denn ihre Haltung lockerte sich etwas.

Als ich hörte das Madam Pomfrey sich wieder in unsere Nähe begab, knurrte ich sie an. Und wie ich Knurrte. Es hörte sich an als würde ein Tiger vor ihr stehen und kein Zauberer.

„Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind Madam Pomfrey. Ich glaube er will mich nur beschützen" sprach wieder dieses wundervolle Wesen in meinem Armen. Und wie ich sie beschützen werde. Vor jedem und allem wenn es sein musste.

„Malfoy sieh mich an." sprach Hermine mich nun direkt an. Nur widerwillig ließ ich Madam Pomfrey aus den Augen. Doch als ich Hermines Blick begegnete war das in Ordnung so, denn ihre Augen hatten auf einmal einen ganz anderen Ausdruck. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte ich gesagt, dass es Freude oder gar Liebe war.

„Malfoy, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns hier auf das Bett setzten? Dann kannst du dich beruhigen. Madam Pomfrey wird auch nicht in unsere Nähe kommen. Also?" Während sie das sagte zog sie mich schon zu besagtem Bett. Ich konnte sie jedoch immer noch nicht loslassen, weswegen ich sie zu mir auf den Schoß zog und meine Arme um sie legte. Was mich jedoch überraschte war, dass sie von sich aus ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte und begann mich zu streicheln. Ich schloss sie so fest in meine Arme wie es nur ging und schloss meine Augen.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich tatsächlich und mein Aussehen wurde wieder normal. Nun ja bis auf die nun ruhig anliegenden Ohren und den Schwanz (ich glaube die werde ich nicht mehr los).

Auf einmal wurde ich unendlich müde. Ich konnte mich immer weniger konzentrieren und letztendlich schlief ich ein. Ich merkte jedoch noch wie sich mein Körper wieder in den einer Katze verwandelte.

Was wohl passiert wenn Malfoy das nächste Mal aufwacht?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine Granger:

Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie es dazu kam. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich in der Nähe von Malfoy einfach gut. Als Malfoy so in dem Bett des Krankenflügels lag (nun wieder als Katze. Wobei er diesmal irgendwie größer aussah als vorhin), und ich auf ihn herab sah, musste ich über das Geschehende nachdenken.

Nachdem Malfoy mich an sich gezogen hatte um Madame Pomfrey davon abzuhalten uns zu trennen, habe ich mich einfach … nun ja … begehrt gefühlt. Ich weiß, das sollte mir nicht gefallen, aber es tut es.

Ok. Ich hatte schon kurz Angst. Aber wer hätte das nicht! Schließlich ist es erstens Malfoy, und zweitens hat er ziemlich beängstigend ausgesehen. Mit den roten Augen und den gefletschten Zähnen (wenn man das so nennen kann). Als er mir jedoch sagte dass ich mich nicht vor ihm führten müsste und er mir nichts tun würde, glaubte ich ihm.

Nur gut das ich ihn beruhigen konnte. Wer hätte gedacht dass es mir gefällt Draco Malfoy Streicheleinheiten zu geben. Aber ich bin froh dass er Madame Pomfrey nichts getan hat. Wobei er das, glaube ich, auch nicht wirklich wollte. Irgendwas war mit diesem Trank wirklich ziemlich schief gelaufen.

„Miss Granger, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte mich Madame Pomfrey leise, die sich nun, da Malfoy anscheinend ruhig schlief, neben mich gestellt hatte. „Ja, danke mir geht es gut. Aber wir müssen dringend herausfinden was mit Malfoy passiert ist und wie wir ihm helfen können."

„Das sehe ich genauso. Allerdings müssen wir dafür erst einmal wissen was der Trank überhaupt bewirkt", sprach auf einmal Professor Dumbledore, der ohne dass wir es bemerkt hatten, nun ebenfalls im Krankenflügel war. Neben ihm hatte auch Snape den Krankenflügel unbemerkt betreten. Madame Pomfrey und ich umrundeten das Bett und Madame Pomfrey zog den Vorhang zum Bett zu. Danach gingen wir alle in das Büro neben dem Krankenflügel und setzten uns. Madam Pomfrey ließ jedoch die Tür leicht offen stehen um gegebenenfalls schnell zu Malfoy zu kommen.

„Mister Longbottom hat wirklich einen beeindruckenden Trank hergestellt. Ohne es natürlich zu wollen." sagte Snape ziemlich widerwillig. „Soweit ich bisher herausfinden konnte, bewirkt der Trank von Mister Longbottom nicht nur dass man sich in ein Tier verwandelt. Wobei es sich bei dem Tier wohl um eine Abbildung des Charakters handelt. Er bewirkt auch das der Betroffene seinen Seelenpartner finden muss." fuhr Snape nun fort.

„Aber warum hat er sich dann in eine kleine Katze verwandelt und warum nimmt er in meiner Nähe immer wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an?" Ich weiß eigentlich sollte mich das alles nicht interessieren und ich sollte zusehen, dass ich schnellstmöglich den Krankenflügel verlasse. Aber ich wusste (woher weiß ich allerdings auch nicht), dass Malfoy ohne mich ziemlich in der Patsche stecken würde.

„Warum er sich in eine kleine Katze verwandelt hat kann ich leider auch nicht sagen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass zu seiner Persönlichkeit eher ein Luchs oder Dergleichen gepasst hätte. Zu dem Punkt, warum er in Ihrer Nähe jedoch immer wieder zum Menschen wird, habe ich eine Vermutung. Sie sind Seine Seelenpartnerin."

…... WASSSSSSSSSSS? Ok das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Ich die Seelenpartnerin von Draco (Verdammt jetzt nenne ich ihn schon Draco). „Das muss ein Irrtum sein!" sagte ich zu Snape. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben aber, wenn ich auf meine innere Stimme hören würde, wüsste ich dass das was Snape gesagt hatte stimmt. ABER ICH WILL ES NICHT!

„Meine Liebe, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir wollen Sie zu nichts zwingen, jedoch sind Sie anscheinend gerade die einzige die Mister Malfoy helfen kann." Warum mischte sich jetzt eigentlich auch noch Professor Dumbledore ein. Ach ja er ist der Schulleiter und er muss auf alle seine Schützlinge achten.

„Aber das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Er hasst mich! Er hat mich die letzten Jahre immer wie Dreck behandelt und nun erzählen Sie mir dass ich seine Seelenpartnerin bin. Wenn er diesen verdammten Trank nicht getrunken hätte, würde er das Selbe sagen. Wahrscheinlich bewirkt der Trank das er auf die ersten Person des anderen Geschlechts die er sieht geprägt wird!"

Verdammt das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass ich insgeheim eigentlich seine Seelenpartnerin sein wollte. Aber das würde niemals funktionieren.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Der Betroffene muss seinen Seelenpartner finden. Glauben Sie mir, schließlich bin ich der Tränkemeister!" sprach nun wieder Snape. „Es sieht ebenfalls danach aus, dass Mister Malfoy nur durch Sie seine wahre Gestalt annehmen kann."

„Und was soll das nun alles heißen? Und vielleicht könnten Sie mir noch sagen warum er dauernd versucht mich zu küssen oder Körperkontakt haben will!" Eigentlich wollte ich mich jetzt einfach nur hinlegen und ausruhen, aber anscheinend musste das hier erst geklärt werden.

„Wir wissen leider selbst nicht was das nun heißt. Jedoch sind wir uns sicher, dass Mister Malfoy Ihre Hilfe brauchen wird. Deswegen würden wir Sie bitten bei Ihm zu bleiben bis er aufwacht. Sobald er aufwacht, werden wir Ihm die Situation erklären und sehen wie er dazu steht. Weshalb er ständig Ihre … nun ja … Berührungen sucht kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich hat der Trank auch eine aphrodisierende Wirkung" Dumbledore sah auch nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus dies sagen zu müssen.

„Das klingt alles ziemlich interessant, jedoch würde ich gerne etwas schlafen und mich ausruhen." WAS? Malfoy stand (wieder als Mensch und wer hätte das gedacht, mal wieder NACKT) im Türrahmen zum Krankenflügel. Und irgendwie sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Das ist aber auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich wenn er das jetzt alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen?" sprach nun Madame Pomfrey. „Ich will schlafen und Hermine kommt mit!" Malfoy kam während er das sagte auf mich zu und zog mich vom Stuhl und in seine Arme (Irgendwie wurde das zu Gewohnheit). Er ließ zusätzlich allen anderen Anwesenden noch ein ziemlich finsteren Blick zukommen.

Da ich selber einfach etwas Ruhe wollte, ließ ich mich von Draco wieder mit in den Krankenflügel ziehen. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey ließen uns auch einfach gehen. Für sie war wohl klar dass wir etwas Zeit brauchten.

Malfoy führte mich zu dem Bett in dem er vorhin schon gelegen hatte. Ohne dass er etwas sagte, legte er sich wieder hin und zog mich an seine Seite. Er legte einen seiner Arme unter meinen Kopf und die andere um meine Hüfte. Dadurch wurde ich an seine Schulter und halb auf seinen Brustkorb gedrückt.

Eigentlich sollte es mich stören, dass Malfoy mich an seinen nackten Körper drückte. Aber... nun ja... das tat es nicht. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich werde einen Weg finden wieder dauerhaft ein Mensch zu bleiben." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war froh dass er mich so in seinen Armen hielt und mir versprach eine Lösung zu finden. „Ich danke dir. Aber warum ich? Also ich als deine Seelenpartnerin?" Es war wahrscheinlich nicht fair ihn das zu fragen, während er noch unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stand, aber ich wollte es einfach wissen.

„Warum du? Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Du bist besserwisserisch, vorlaut und eine Einzelgängerin die nie etwas wagt oder sich mal hübsch macht." BITTTTTTEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS? Ich glaube der hat sie nicht mehr alle! Ich versuchte mich aus seinen Armen zu winden, jedoch hielt er mich fest und sprach einfach weiter. „Aber du bist auch zuverlässig, klug und einfach eine interessante Person die viele Geheimnisse hat, die ich gerne kennen würde. Ach und du hast eine gute Figur, auch wenn du sie nicht zeigst." OK. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er das auch wirklich so meinte. „Und nein, das kommt nicht von dem Trank. Auch wenn ich es früher nie zugegeben hätte, habe ich damals schon so über dich gedacht. Du solltest nun etwas schlafen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen."

Ich kann nicht erklären warum, aber auf einmal fühlte ich mich einfach sicher und geborgen. Ich schloss meine Augen und wollte mich eigentlich nur kurz ausruhen, jedoch schlief ich letztlich doch ein. Mit dem Wissen, dass Draco bei mir war und ich etwas Besonderes für ihn war (auch wenn nur durch einen Trank) schlief es sich überraschend gut.

Was wohl passiert wenn Hermine aufwacht?

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst Reviews da :)


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy:

Ruhe …... Ruhe! Verdammt was sind das für Stimmen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und das Erste was ich feststellte, war das Hermine nicht mehr bei mir war. KUNRR... Das Zweite war, dass der Vorhang am Bett zugezogen war. Ich hörte wieder die Stimmen, jedoch waren sie zu weit entfernt als das ich sie verstehen konnte.

Also sprang ich aus dem Bett (da ich wieder eine Katze war ging es ja nicht anders), lief um den Vorhang herum und entdeckte, dass die Tür zum Büro von Pomfrey nicht ganz geschlossen war. Aus dieser kamen auch die Stimmen. DA WAR AUCH HERMINE! Ich konnte zwar nicht verstehen was sie sagte, jedoch wusste ich dass sie es war. Und wie auf´s Stichwort merkte ich wie sich mein Körper wieder veränderte.

Also lief ich leise zu der Tür. Was ich dann hörte war … nun ja... etwas verwirrend „…... Zu dem Punkt, warum er in ihrer Nähe jedoch immer wieder zum Menschen wird, habe ich eine Vermutung. Sie sind seine Seelenpartnerin." Beantwortete anscheinend Snape gerade eine Frage.

OK. Damit habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Hermine soll meine Seelenpartnerin sein!VERDAMMT! Das macht alles noch verwirrender als ohnehin schon. Aber eigentlich habe ich nichts dagegen.

Auf einmal vernahm ich die Stimme von meiner angeblichen Seelenpartnerin. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein!" Na sehr nett! Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, dass so jemand wie ich etwas von Ihr will. NICHT NETT! Grummel... Aber wahrscheinlich ist sie genauso verwirrt wie ich. Aber keine Angst meine Süße, ich bekomme dich schon noch dazu dass du mich willst.

„Meine Liebe, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir wollen Sie zu nichts zwingen, jedoch sind Sie anscheinend gerade die einzige die Mister Malfoy helfen kann." Ja genau Professor Dumbledore, Hermine soll mir helfen. Aber bei ganz anderen Dingen als die, die Sie sich vorstellen. Zum Beispiel könnte sie sich vor mich knien und langsam meine Hose öffnen und …..

Wieder sprach dieses wunderbare Wesen, welches in meinen Gedanken gerade ganz andere Dinge tat als zu reden, weil ihr Mund gerade sehr beschäftigt war. VERDAMMT! Jetzt hatte ich mal wieder einen Ständer. Kommt in letzter Zeit öfter vor.

„Aber das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Er hasst mich! Er hat mich die letzten Jahre immer wie Dreck behandelt und nun erzählen Sie mir dass ich seine Seelenpartnerin bin. Wenn er diesen verdammten Trank nicht getrunken hätte würde er das Selbe sagen. Wahrscheinlich bewirkt der Trank das er auf die erste Person des anderen Geschlechts die er sieht geprägt wird!"

Ok. Das ich nicht immer nett zu ihr war stimmt wohl, aber das würde ich jetzt nie wieder tun! Und das lag bestimmt nicht an dem Trank. Nun gut irgendwie hatte ich schon das Gefühl, dass der Trank mich verändert hatte. Aber ich glaube er hat mir lediglich die Bedenken und Vorurteile genommen, die mich daran gehindert haben, das ich mir früher schon eingestanden hätte was ich für Hermine empfinde. Jedoch führte das Gesagte von Hermine dazu, dass mein bester Freund sich wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurückzog (Aber auch im Normalzustand bin ich zum Glück besser ausgestattet als die meisten).

„Nein, Miss Granger. Der Betroffene muss seinen Seelenpartner finden. Glauben Sie mir, schließlich bin ich der Tränkemeister!", sprach nun wieder Snape. „Es sieht ebenfalls danach aus, dass Mister Malfoy nur durch Sie seine wahre Gestalt annehmen kann."Glaub ruhig unserem Tränkemeister meine Süße. ICH BRAUCHE DICH und nur dich!

„Und was soll das nun alles heißen? Und vielleicht könnten Sie mir noch sagen warum er dauern versucht mich zu küssen oder Körperkontakt haben will!" Das ist wiederum eine gute Frage Hermine. Mal sehen was unser geehrter Professor dazu zu sagen hat. Aber eigentlich stört mich das ja nicht wirklich. Wenn ich denn nur endlich etwas mit dir machen könnte. Und glaub mir Hermine, ich hab schon SEHR viele Ideen was ich alles mit dir machen möchte.

Nun antwortete Professor Dumbledore auf Hermines Fragen. „Wir wissen leider selbst nicht was das nun heißt. Jedoch sind wir uns sicher, dass Mister Malfoy Ihre Hilfe brachen wird. Deswegen würden wir Sie bitten bei Ihm zu bleiben bis er aufwacht. Sobald er aufwacht, werden wir Ihm die Situation erklären und sehen wie er dazu steht. Weshalb er ständig Ihre … nun ja … Berührungen sucht kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich hat der Trank auch eine aphrodisierende Wirkung"

Nun da bin ich jetzt doch mal seiner Meinung. Ich bin auch dafür das Hermine bei mir bleibt und das mit den Berührungen würde ich ebenfalls gerne vertiefen. Aber um das jetzt endlich abzukürzen ging in nun vollständig in das Büro und äußerte meine Meinung (nun gut nicht gerade Meinung aber ich wollte endlich meine Ruhe!) Und um ehrlich zu sein musste ich über all das nachdenken. Irgendwie war das doch alles etwas verwirrend. „Das klingt alles ziemlich interessant, jedoch würde ich gerne etwas schlafen und mich ausruhen. „Mister Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen?" sprach mich nun Madame Pomfrey an.

Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen …. Also gut dann eben nochmal „Ich will schlafen und Hermine kommt mit!" Um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ging ich zu Hermine und zog sie vom Stuhl. Da ich keine Lust auf weitere Fragen hatte, lies ich allen einen bösen Blick zukommen und führte Hermine einfach aus dem Raum und wieder in Richtung Bett. Zum Glück kam keiner der anderen Anwesenden auf die Idee mich aufhalten zu wollen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich keine Ahnung was dann passiert wäre. Auch Hermine ließ sich überraschend einfach wieder zu dem Bett von vorhin führen. Ich glaube Sie kann auch etwas Ruhe gebrauchen. Also legte ich mich auf das Bett und zog sie einfach nur an meine Seite und in meine Arme. Eigentlich wollte ich ganz andere Dinge mit ihr machen, aber das wäre jetzt einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Da Hermine ziemlich angespannt war, versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich werde einen Weg finden wieder dauerhaft ein Mensch zu bleiben." Das scheint geklappt zu haben, denn Hermine entspannte sich merklich. Jedoch stellt sie dann eine Frage die mich doch ziemlich überraschte. „Ich danke dir. Aber warum ich? Also ich als deine Seelenpartnerin?"

Das war mal eine sehr gute Frage. Ich entschied mich ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Denn weniger hatte sie nicht verdient. „Warum du? Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Du bist besserwisserisch, vorlaut und eine Einzelgängerin die nie etwas wagt oder sich mal hübsch macht." OK. Ich weiß das war nicht nett, aber ich bin auch nicht nett. Ich musste leicht lächeln als ich merkte, dass Hermine sich aus meinen Armen winden wollte. Aber keine Chance meine Süße, das kannst du vergessen. Ich schloss sie einfach fester in meine Arme und sprach weiter. „Aber du bist auch zuverlässig, klug und einfach eine interessante Person die viele Geheimnisse hat, die ich gerne kennen würde. Ach und du hast eine gute Figur, auch wenn du sie nicht zeigst." Siehe da das hatte sie doch glatt aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber das geht noch besser. „Und nein, das kommt nicht von dem Trank. Auch wenn ich es früher nie zugegeben hätte, habe ich damals schon so über dich gedacht. Du solltest nun etwas schlafen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen."

Das schien sie wirklich zu beruhigen. Ich wollte zwar viel von ihr, aber sie brauchte Ruhe und ich würde sie wirklich vor allem beschützen. Anscheinend hatte ich das richtige gesagt, denn Hermine schloss ihre Augen und ich merkte wie sie langsam einschlief.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy:

Als Hermine schlafend in meinen Armen lag, fühlte ich mich einfach vollständig.

Ich hörte jedoch schon wieder die Stimmen aus dem Büro. RUHE! Ich knurrte leise in Richtung des Büros. HERMINE schläft! Anscheinend hat jemand mitgedacht, denn ich hörte wie die Tür zum Büro geschlossen wurde und damit auch die Stimmen ausgeschlossen wurden. Eine ganze Zeit lag ich einfach mit Hermine im Arm im Bett und dachte darüber nach, was alles passiert war und wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ich merkte jedoch schnell, dass es mir egal war was mit diesem Trank war. Denn durch ihn und durch Longbottom (Aber ich werde mich bestimmt niemals bei ihm bedanken!) wurde ich mir über meine Gefühle klar. Und ich wollte mit Hermine zusammen sein! Ich würde alles für sie tun.

Allerdings blieb jetzt nur noch das Problem, dass Hermine wohl nicht einfach mit mir zusammen sein wollen würde. Aber ich konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie jemand anderes bekommt. Allein wenn ich daran nur denke werde ich richtig wütend und habe Mordgelüste.

Gerade in dem Moment in dem ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen, ging die Tür zum Büro wieder auf und ich hörte dass jemand zu uns kam. Ich zog automatisch Hermine näher zu mir und wollte nach meinen Zauberstab greifen. Jedoch merkte ich, dass ich ihn nicht hatte. Der lag wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Klassenzimmer von Zaubertränke. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Hermine etwas geschieht! Ich merkte auf einmal wie meine Hände sich veränderten und aus ihnen Klauen (Ja Klauen …. wie von einer großen Raubkatze) wurden. Ich achtete darauf, dass meine Hand (nun ja jetzt Klaue) in der ich Hermine hielt, sie nicht verletzte. Jedoch war ich froh dass ich meine andere Klaue frei hatte und Hermine damit beschützen könnte. Als der Vorhang zur Seite gezogen wurde und Professor Snape mich sah, machte er einen Schritt zurück. Ich machte wohl einen sehr angsteinflößenden Eindruck. Und das soll schon was heißen, wenn Snape sich zurückzog. Aber ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen was er gerade sah. Draco Malfoy mit rot glühenden Katzenaugen, Klauen anstand Händen, hektisch hin und her sausenden Katzenohren und einem tonlosend Knurren.

Jedoch wäre Snape nicht Snape, wenn er sich nicht schnell erholen würde. „Mister Malfoy ….." „LEISE! HERMINE SCHLÄFT!" Snape sah nicht gerade glücklich aus als ich ihn unterbrach, aber er sprach nun leiser weiter. „Mister Malfoy, als Erstes wollte ich Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab geben. Ich denke den werden Sie noch brauchen. Als Zweites wollte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich mich gleich daran machen werde ein Gegenmittel für den Trank zu finden, sodass Sie endlich wieder Sie selbst sind und Sie endlich Miss Granger los werden." KNUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR „Hermine bleibt bei mir! Egal ob mit oder ohne Trank!" Snape machte wieder einen Schritt zurück und sah mich merkwürdig an. Jedoch sagte er nichts zu meinem Einwand. Er kam ganz langsam zu mir und gab mir meinen Zauberstab. Danach zog er sich ganz langsam zurück. Fast sah es so aus als hätte er Angst, ich könnte ihn jederzeit anspringen. Wobei ich leider zugeben muss, wenn ich Hermine nicht im Arm gehalten hätte, wüsste ich nicht was passiert wäre.

Als Professor Snape weg war (wobei er den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte) sah ich wieder auf Hermine in meinen Armen. Zum Glück ist sie nicht wach geworden. Jedoch hatte mir die Aussage von Snape eines gezeigt. Sie würden immer wieder versuchen Hermine von mir zu trennen. Und das würde ich niemals zulassen. NIEMALS!

Also nahm ich meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Schlafzauber über Hermine (nur um sicher zu gehen das sie nicht aufwachte) und beschwor mir Kleidung herauf. Ich zog meinem Arm unter Hermine hervor und zog mich an. Nachdem ich angezogen war, nahm ich Hermine auf meine Arme (zum Glück war sie so leicht das ich sie fast mit einem Arme tragen konnte) und schlich leise Richtung Balkon. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat mit Hermine auf den Balkon. „Ich werde dich nie wieder hergeben. Dir wird es gefallen wo wir hingehen." Ich hielt Hermine noch etwas fester und tippte mit meinem Zauberstab auf mein Armband. Sofort merkte ich wie der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde und Hermine und ich in den bekannten Strudel gezogen wurden. Als wir aufhörten uns zu drehen, sah ich mein Versteck, von dem niemand etwas wusste weshalb es auch niemand finden würde. Wenn Professor Dumbledore gewusst hätte, dass mein Armband ein Portschlüssel war, hätte er es mir bestimmt abgenommen. Aber es war schon praktisch wenn man so viele Kontakte hatte wie ich. Dann konnte man eben auch ein Haus kaufen ohne dass jemand davon etwas mitbekam.

Ich trug Hermine durch die Tür und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Als ich Hermine dann auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, schaute ich sie wieder einfach nur eine Zeit lang an. Aber nun war es an der Zeit herauszufinden was wirklich mit mir los war und ob ich endlich diese Katzenohren und den Schwanz wieder loswerden konnte. Als schloss ich leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und ging in mein Arbeitszimmer, das genau an die Bibliothek angrenzte. Nachdem ich auf meinem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, rief ich nach Lucy, meinem ganz persönlichen Hauselfen. „Master, was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Ich will das du das ganz Haus auf Vordermann bringst und etwas zu essen für heute Abend für zwei Personen vorbereitest. Ach und sobald die Dame im Schlafzimmer aufwacht, bring sie zu mir." Lucy sah mich mit großen Augen an, tat dann aber sofort was ich verlangte ohne zu Fragen warum ich anders als sonst aussah. Manchmal ist so ein Hauself sehr hilfreich. Aber jetzt machte ich mich mal auf die Suche nach Antworten. Zum Glück schien es so, dass ich, solang Hermine in meiner Nähe war beziehungsweise solang ich wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war, ich meine menschliche Gestalt beibehalten konnte. Vielleicht ließ aber auch der Trank einfach nach oder ich konnte ihn besser kontrollieren. Egal warum, ich war froh und machte mich an die Arbeit.


	8. Chapter 8

Tut mir leid, dass es sooooo lang gedauert hat. Aber ich werde mich bemühen die Story bald fertig zu stellen.

LG

PS: Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen :-)

Hermine Granger:

Heiß, heiß und nochmal heiß. Verdammt warum war mir eigentlich so warm?

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug und eigentlich dachte ich würde den Vorhang aus dem Krankenzimmer sehen, verschlug es mir den Atem. Ich war definitiv nicht mehr im Krankenflügel! Denn ich sah ein wunderschön eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer mit einem sich über die gesamte Länge der rechten Seite erstreckendem Panoramafenster.

Und die Aussicht war einfach atemberaubend! Vor dem Fenster erstreckte sich ein traumhafter Garten mit Palmen. Dahinter war, nach ungefähr zehn Metern, bereits der schönste Strand zu sehen, den ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Weißer Sand, türkieses Wasser und soweit das Auge reicht kein Boot oder dergleichen zu sehen. Moment! WO ZUR HÖLLE (ODER HIMMEL) WAR ICH? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, dass ich mit Malfoy in einem Bett des Krankenflügels gelegen habe und eigentlich nur kurz die Augen schließen wollte.

Es ist doch nicht möglich das ich so fest geschlafen habe. Oder? Und wenn ja, wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Und wo genau ist dieses Hier? Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das ganze hier etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hatte.

Nachdem ich keine Antworten auf meine Fragen erhalten würde, solange ich im Bett liegen würde, schlug ich die Decke (die ich anscheinend im Schlaf über mich gezogen hatte) zurück und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Genau in dem Moment in dem ich mich aufsetzte, hörte ich ein leises „Plopp".

Ein Stück vor mir war ein Hauself erschienen. „Guten Tag Mylady. Ich bin Lucy und soll euch zum Master bringen. Falls Ihr euch noch umziehen wollt, habe ich euch ein paar Kleider ins Bad gelegt." Während die Hauselfe mir das sagte, zeigte sie mit ihren kleinen Händen in Richtung einer Tür, die ich bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hallo Lucy. Ich bin Hermine und du musst mich nicht Mylady nennen. Kannst du mir bitte sagen wo ich hier bin und wie ich hierher gekommen bin?" fragte ich Lucy. „Der Master hat euch mitgebracht. Aber mehr darf ich euch nicht sagen. Tut mir leid Mylady." sprach nun Lucy wobei ihr Blick immer trauriger wurde.

Da ich mich langsam mit den Gewohnheiten der Hauselfen abgefunden hatte, versuchte ich nicht noch einmal Lucy dazu zu bringen mich Hermine zu nennen. Jedoch hatte ich sehr wahrscheinlich recht mit meiner Annahme, dass Draco mich hierher gebracht hatte. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer sonst hat ein so schönes Haus am Strand (wo auch immer genau).

Da meine Uniform vom schlafen ganz zerknittert war und mir ehrlich gesagt auch etwas warm war, nahm ich das Angebot mit der Kleidung an. Sollte Draco ….. NEIN Malfoy Verdammt noch mal! Also sollte MALFOY doch auf mich warten.

„Danke Lucy. Ich werde mich wirklich kurz frisch machen und dann können wir gehen". „Natürlich Mylady. Ich werde so lange hier warten. Sollte Ihr noch etwas benötigen ruft einfach nach mir und ich bringe es euch sofort".

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Lucy machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Als ich die Tür öffnete, verschlug es mir schon wieder den Atem. Das war das schönste Bad das ich je gesehen hatte. Es gab in der einen Ecke eine bodentiefe Dusche in der leicht zwei Personen platz hatten. An der Wand waren zwei Waschbecken aus Marmor und darüber riesige Spiegel angebracht. Aber das beste war die riesige im Boden eingelassene Badewanne die die gesamte Mitte des Raumes einnahm. Sie war ebenfalls aus Marmor und erinnerte mich an die Badezimmer in Hogwarts.

Hier könnte man bestimmt super entspannen. Da ich jedoch endlich wissen wollte wieso ich hier war, ließ ich meinen Blick weiter wandern und fand die Kleidung von der Lucy gesprochen hatte. Nur das es sich dabei lediglich um zwei etwas verschiedene Kleider, jedoch beide sehr kurz und sehr luftig, handelte. Da ich aber aus meiner Uniform raus wollte, blieb mir wohl keine Wahl.

Also zog ich mich schnell um und spritzte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem ich fertig war, verließ ich das Badezimmer und ging zu Lucy. „Ich bin fertig." „Dann folgen Sie mir bitte Mylady." sagte Lucy, während sie sich leicht verbeugte und begann in Richtung einer anderen Tür zu gehen.

Nachdem wir das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatten, gingen wir einen langen Korridor entlang auf dem rechts und links immer wieder Türen abgingen. Nach ungefähr 15 Metern ging rechts ein anderer Gang in Richtung eines großen Saales ab. Ich glaubte sogar auf der anderen Seite des Saales eine Tür zu entdecken. Nach weiteren fünf Metern blieb Lucy stehen und deutete auf die Tür genau vor uns. „Der Master erwartet euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer." Mit diesem Satz verbeugte sich Lucy noch einmal und verschwand wieder mit einem Plopp.

„Na gut. Dann mal los Hermine." Sprach ich mir selbst Mut zu und öffnete die Tür. Hinter der Tür erwartete mich (überraschender weiße) ein normales Arbeitszimmer. Rechts und links an der Wand waren Bücherregale (welche bis zum letzten Platz befüllt waren) aufgestellt und am Ende des Zimmers stand ein großer Schreibtisch hinter dem ich nun tatsächlich Draco entdeckte.

Mir blieb jedoch bei Draco´s Anblick meine schnippische Frage, wo ich eigentlich bin, leider im Hals stecken. Draco hatte ein ein schlichtes weißes Hemd an, welches er jedoch nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Dadurch hatte ich einen sehr guten Einblick auf seine (es tut mir wirklich leid aber) ATEMBERAUBENDEN Muskeln.

„Hallo meine Süße. Endlich aufgewacht? Anschneidend gefällt dir was du siehst!" schnurrte Draco. „Ich... Aber... NEIN!" rief ich laut aus. „Natürlich gefällt es mir nicht. Ich will bloß wissen, wo bei Merlin´s Bart ich bin!" „Du bist hier bei mir, wo dich keiner mir wegnehmen kann."antwortete Draco und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf mich zu. „Und ich habe nicht vor dich gehen zu lassen, bevor ich nicht das bekomme was ich will".

Er kommt immer näher! Verdammt was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor? Ich wich immer weiter vor ihm zurück, bis ich an das Bücherregal hinter mir stieß und nicht weiter zurück weichen konnte. „Wasssss willst du von mir?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme etwas zitterte. Ich fühlte mich von ihm in die Enge getrieben, da er weiter auf mich zu kam und schließlich seine Hände rechts und links neben meinem Kopf abstütze.

Er beugte sich vor und streifte mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals. „Einfach Alles!" schnurrte er mir ins Ohr und biss daraufhin leicht in mein Ohrläppchen. „Ahhhh..." entfuhr es mir ohne das ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Ich spürte wie er an meiner Seite lächelte. Er ließ nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine seiner Hände auf meine Hüfte wandern und begann dort Kreise zu zeichnen. „Ich mag das Kleid. Es betont deine Figur und führt dazu, dass mir gleich noch ein paar weitere Dinge einfallen die ich von dir will."

Er begann nun von meinem Ohr ab über meine Wange und Kiefer kleine Küsse auf meiner Haut zu verteilen. Verdammt noch mal warum fühlt sich das so gut an? Ich will das nicht... Oder? Bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen konnte, merkte ich wie er nun bei meinem Mund angekommen war. Er begann in meinem Mundwinkel und verschloss dann meinem Mund mit dem seinen. „Ohhhhhhhhhh..." entfuhr es mir nun schon wieder ohne das ich es wollte. Man kann sagen was man wollte, aber Küssen konnte er auf jeden Fall.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Als er jedoch seine andere Hand ebenfalls vom Regal nahm und sie auf meinen Oberschenkel legte um gleich darauf langsam mein Kleid hoch zu schieben, wusste ich das ich das sofort unterbrechen muss. Ich versuchte nun ihn von mir zu schieben, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass er sich noch enger an mich drängte und sich sein Katzenschwanz um eines meiner Beine wickelte.

Dann bleibt wohl nur noch eins, dachte ich und winkelte mein freies Bein an um es ihm gleich darauf in seine Weichteile zu schlagen. „VERDA..." rief Malfoy aus ließ jedoch endlich von mir ab. Was jedoch nicht verwunderlich war, da er sein bestes Stück hielt und auf die Knie gesunken war.

Ich nutzte diesen Moment um mich an ihm vorbei zu drehen und Richtung Tür zu laufen. Auf dem Korridor rannte ich in Richtung des großen Saals den ich vorher gesehen hatte. Zum Glück hatte ich recht und ich fand am Ende des Saals eine Tür die nach Draußen führte. Jedoch hörte ich bereits Geräusche die darauf hindeuteten, dass Malfoy mir bereits auf dem Fersen war.

Was wird wohl passieren wenn Malfoy Hermine erwischt?


	9. Chapter 9

Also nun wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Lasst gerne ein paar Reviews da. :-)

_Katjes: Vielen vielen Dank für deinen Review. _  
_Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Draco würde es bestimmt hassen, aber er hat einfach keine andere Wahl. :-)_  
_Hoffe dir gefällt wie es weiter geht._

Draco Malfoy

Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, aber der Trank von Longbottom war echt eine Sensation. Da sich auf meinem Umhang noch ein kleiner Rest des Trankes befunden hatte, war es mir möglich diesen zu untersuchen. Ein Glück, dass ich in Zaubertränke so gut bin.

Dieser Idiot hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft einen Trank zu brauen der einen zu einem Formwandler machte. Das Tier entsprach dabei wahrscheinlich der Persönlichkeit. Da Formwandler Kreaturen waren die sich nur einmal im Leben richtig verliebten und zwar auch nur dann, wenn sie ihren Seelenpartner fanden, war es doch ziemlich verwunderlich, dass dies bei mir gleich passiert war. Aber nun Gut. Ändern kann und will ich das auch nicht mehr. Hermine wird bei mir bleiben und zwar für immer! Dazu bringe ich sie schon noch.

Zum Glück habe ich heraus gefunden, dass Formwandler erst nach ein paar Verwandlungen ihre endgültige Form annahmen. Das heißt ich werde zumindest kein kleines weißes Kätzchen bleiben.

Aber zurück zu Hermine. Wie bringe ich sie nur dazu endlich zu verstehen, dass ich die beste Wahl für sie bin? Am besten gehe ich es langsam an und verbringe mit ihr ein paar schöne Tage hier am Strand. Ich könnte ihr auch noch ein paar Geschenke kaufen.. Was ihr wohl so gefällt?

Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte ging die Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer auf und besagte Person kam herein und ich vergaß augenblicklich worüber ich gerade nachgedacht hatte.

Hermine hatte ein kurzes und recht luftiges Kleid an, durch das man mehr von ihrem Körper sah als es verdeckte. Als mein Blick von ihren Beinen über ihre Hüfte zu ihrem Busen wanderte, merkte ich wie auch sie mich beobachtete. Stimmt ja. Ich hatte ja mein Hemd offen. Aber es war auch echt heiß hier und ich brauchte mich auch nicht zu verstecken.

„Hallo meine Süße. Endlich aufgewacht? Anschneidend gefällt dir was du siehst!" sprach ich Sie an und stand von meinem Stuhl auf. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war als gehorchte mir mein Körper nicht mehr, denn dieser wollte nur in Ihrer nähe sein. „Ich... Aber... NEIN!" schrie mich Hermine fast an. „Natürlich gefällt es mir nicht. Ich will bloß wissen, wo bei Merlin´s Bart ich bin!" Und wie ich dir gefalle! Du willst es nur nicht wahr haben. Aber das schaffe ich schon noch. „Du bist hier bei mir, wo dich keiner mir wegnehmen kann."antwortete ich Ihr, denn sie musste nun wirklich nicht wissen, wo wir genau sind. Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.

„Und ich habe nicht vor dich gehen zu lassen, bevor ich nicht das bekomme was ich will" sprach ich während ich auf sie zu ging. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja langsam angehen lassen, aber so wie sie in dem Kleid da stand konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. Ich musste sie berühren, wenn auch nur ganz kurz. Ich ging immer weiter auf sie zu und merkte nur am Rande, dass sie mir auswich. Irgendwie störte es mich, aber irgendwie fand ich es auch erregend das sie versuchte vor mir weg zu laufen. Als sie gegen das Bücherregal hinter ihr stieß, lächelte ich leicht. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr weg. Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte meine Hände rechts und links neben ihren Kopf an das Bücherregal. Nur als Sicherheit. Nicht das sie doch noch versucht weg zu laufen.

„Wasssss willst du von mir?" fragte Hermine. Als ich sie so vor mir betrachtete, merkte ich das ich alles von ihr wollte. Ihre Lippen, ihr Körper, ihre Stimme die meinem Namen stöhnt und obwohl ich das niemals zugeben wollte, ihre Liebe zu mir.

Zumindest ein Teil davon kann ich mir hier und jetzt holen! Ich beugte mich vor und ließ meine Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang gleiten. „Einfach Alles!" hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr, nachdem ich dort angekommen war. Da ich mich nicht mehr zügeln konnte (zumindest wusste ich jetzt, dass dies der Formwandler in mir war) glitt ich an ihrem Ohr noch etwas höher und biss in Ihr Ohrläppchen.

„Ahhhh..." entkam es ihr und ich bekam sofort eine Steifen. Was für ein Unglaubliches Geräusch. Davon will ich auf jeden Fall noch mehr hören, noch viel mehr!

Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, lag eine meiner Hände bereits auf Ihrer Hüfte und ich begann meinen Daumen kreisen zu lassen. Ohhhhhh... Wie sich wohl ihre Haut anfühlte? „Ich mag das Kleid. Es betont deine Figur und führt dazu, dass mir gleich noch ein paar weitere Dinge einfallen die ich von dir will." Ich hatte keine Ahnung woher diese Worte kamen, aber sie stimmten. Jedoch hatte ich nicht vor mich nur mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten zufrieden zu geben. Ich will …. Nein. Ich BRAUCHE endlich mehr!

Also ließ ich meine Lippen einfach weiter wandern. Hermine schmeckte unglaublich gut! Ich Küsste so viel wie nur möglich von ihr und als ich endlich an ihrem Mund angekommen war, musste ich mich unglaublich zusammen reisen, um sie nicht gleich besinnungslos zu küssen. Deswegen begann ich erst in ihrem Mundwinkel und verschloss dann ihrem Mund.

„Ohhhhhhhhh..." stöhnte Hermine in meinem Mund und nun war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Ich ließ meine Zunge in ihrem Mund gleiten und verwickelte ihre in einen kleinen Kampf. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen und hätte kein Problem sie einfach den ganzen Tag weiterhin zu küssen. Jedoch schmerzte mein Schwanz mittlerweile unglaublich und ich will einfach nur Erlösung! Also nahm ich meine andere Hand und legt sie auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Ihre Haut war genauso weich wie es gedacht hatte. Meine Hand wanderte (ohne mein bewusstes Zutun) immer höher bis ich den Saum des Kleides erreicht hatte und diesen begann hoch zu schieben. Auf einmal merkte ich wie Hermine sich unter mir wand und ihre Hände auf meine Brust legte. Ohhhhhh... JA... berühre mich. Mach alles mit mir was du willst!

Mein Katzenschwanz wickelte sich um eines ihrer Beine, um sie noch fester zu halten. Gleichzeitig presste ich meinen Körper noch dichter an den ihrigen. Und was für ein Körper... SCHNUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR...

Auf einmal explodierte in meinem Schoß ein unglaublicher Schmerz „VERD..." begann ich noch und sackte jedoch gleich darauf auf meine Knie. Hermine hatte mich doch tatsächlich getreten!? Dieses kleine Biest schlich sich bereits an mir vorbei und rannte aus der Tür.

Denk nicht das du so einfach damit davon kommst... Ich spürte fast sofort wie sich mein Körper begann zu verwandeln. Vielleicht hatte ich das doch schon besser im Griff als ich dachte. Aber egal. Nun konnte ich das zumindest mal gebrauchen. Eine Katze war schließlich schneller als ein Mensch. Als ich mich nun in Richtung Tür auf machte, tat ich das auf allen Vieren als Katze. Jedoch merkte ich, dass ich eindeutig größer war als das erste mal, denn der Tisch im Korridor war nur ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter größer als ich. Ich nahm die Verfolgung auf und merkte an ihrem Geruch, dass sie durch den großen Saal nach draußen gerannt war. Ich musste lächeln (wenn Katzen den so etwas konnten), denn auf dieser Insel konnte sie sich nirgends vor mir verstecken.

Ich folgte also ihrem Geruch, nun jedoch etwas langsamer. Sollte sie ruhig glauben, dass sie mir entkommen konnte. Ich folgte ihr in gemäßigtem Tempo. Denn um ehrlich zu sein musste ich mich erst einmal wieder sammeln, damit ich mich zumindest ein bisschen in ihrer Nähe beherrschen konnte. Nachdem ich einige Minuten durch den Dschungel gelaufen war (wobei es echt hilfreich war eine Katze zu sein) merkte ich wie Hermine stehen geblieben war. Sie hat es also gefunden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Den schönsten Ort der ganzen Insel. Ich schlich mich hinter einen Busch und beobachtete sie wie sie sich umsah. Als ich ihr Gesicht sah wollte ich schon wieder nichts Anderes als mich tief in ihr zu versenken. Aber mit meiner bisherigen Technik hatte ich keinen großen Erfolg gehabt. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal anders versuchen...


	10. Chapter 10

und weiter gehts :-)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :-)

_katjes73: Ich danke dir :-) Ich freu mich immer wenn ich einen Review bekomme.  
Aber Draco muss sich nicht mehr an Mione binden :-) Das hat er (ohne es zu wollen natürlich) schon getan. Jetzt will er sie nur nie wieder hergeben. :-) Was Hermine dazu sagt, werden wir noch sehen :-)  
Falls er mal bei dir vorbei schaut, sag ihm bitte einen lieben Gruß und er wäre auch bei mir willkommen. ;-)Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
LG _

Als ich die Tür hinter mir gelassen hatte, rannte ich einfach weiter, obwohl ich eigentlich sehr gerne die wunderschöne Landschaft bewundert hätte. Ich lief durch einen Wald mit alten Bäumen und weichem Gras. Da ich jedoch befürchtete, dass Draco mich einholen könnte, lief ich immer weiter. Auf einen Schlag blieb ich dann doch stehen. Vor mir lag ein kleiner See der durch einen Wasserfall gespeist wurde. Rechts und vor mir am Ufer des Sees blühten alle möglichen farbenfrohen Blumen. Große Steine bildeten die linke Seite des Sees. Hinter den Blumen war überall nur ein dichter Wald zu sehen. Leise zwitscherten Vögel in der Bäumen.

Mir verschlug es den Atem. Einen so schönen Ort hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Da ich nichts mehr hinter mir hörte, ging ich davon aus, dass Draco mich verloren hatte. Ich ließ mich in das weiche Gras sinken und genoss den Anblick. Jedoch merkte ich ziemlich schnell wie meine Gedanken Richtung eines bestimmten Slytherins wanderten. Wieso bedrängt er mich nur ständig? Er ist ja echt heiß und ich würde ihn ja auch gerne berühren …... NEIN! Eigentlich sollte ich das nicht wollen.

Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hatte ich Ihn schon das ganze letzte halbe Jahr immer wieder beobachtet und über ihn nachgedacht, aber nicht so. Oder doch? Ich ließ meine Hand durch meine Haare gleiten. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Wenn ich wirklich seine Seelenpartnerin bin, könnte wir uns vielleicht doch zusammen raufen...

Während ich noch so über das Für und Wider grübelte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich etwas auf mich zu bewegte. Ich zog blitzschnell meinen Zauberstab (den ich als ich mich umgezogen hatte in das Innere des Kleides gesteckt hatte) und zielte auf …... WAR DAS DRACO? Auf mich zu kam eine weiß gestreifte Katze. Jedoch war diese Katze größer als eine gewöhnliche Hauskatze. Sie war so groß wie ein Luchs und kam immer noch ganz langsam auf mich zu.

„Draco?.. Bist du das?" sprach ich das Tier an. Die Katze senkte kurz den Kopf und ließ sich dann mir gegenüber nieder. „Wieso verwandelst du dich nicht?". Ich war mir sicher das es Draco war, machte mir jedoch Sorgen, wieso er sich nicht in einen Menschen verwandelte. Hoffentlich war mit ihm alles in Ordnung. Wieso ich mir wegen ihm Sorgen machte, wusste ich selber nicht so genau.

Die Katze senkte ihren Kopf auf ihre Pfoten und sah mich einfach nur an. Sie ließ einen Laut zwischen Knurren und Schnurren von sich und sah dann Richtung des Sees. Ich war mir überhaupt nicht sicher was das Ganze sollte. Bisher hat er doch immer wenn er mich sah sofort versucht mich zu berühren oder noch ganz andere Sachen zu machen.

Ich sah mir die Katze genau an und musste zugeben, dass er wirklich gut aussah als Katze. Ohne das ich es wollte (mein Körper tat es wirklich WIRKLICH ohne mein Zutun) ließ ich meine Hand über sein Fell streichen. Es war einfach unglaublich weich. „Schnurrrrrr". Draco bog sich meiner Hand entgegen. „Gefällt dir das?" fragt ich Ihn. Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah mir tief in die Augen. Er stand auf und strich an meiner Seite entlang und legte sich wieder ganz nah an meine Seite. Seinen Kopf legte er auf meinen Schoß und stieß mit seiner Nase gegen meine Hand.

„Das heißt dann wohl ja" sagt ich lachend. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich getreten habe. Aber mir ging das alles viel zu schnell und ich weiß einfach nicht was das zwischen uns eigentlich ist." Während ich das sagte, streichelte ich weiter sein Fell. Draco schnurrte am laufenden Band.

„Ich weiß das Snape gesagt hat, dass ich deine Seelenpartnerin bin, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht ob das so stimmen kann. Du konntest mich nie wirklich leiden und ich dich auch nicht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du als Katze eigentlich richtig nett bist. Vielleicht solltest du einfach weiter eine Katze bleiben". Als ich geendet hatte merkte ich wie sich Draco meiner Hand entzog und sich etwas von mir weg bewegte. Ich beobachtete wie er sich zu verwandeln begann und schließlich saß er (natürlich wieder nackt) mir gegenüber. „Willst du wirklich das ich nur als Katze ich deiner Nähe bin?" fragte er mich. „ Ja …... Nein …... Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du nackt bis."

Wird sich Hermine endlich eingestehen, dass Sie Draco mag?


End file.
